


Chuva

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [20]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Sherlock e Joan passam alguns dias em um acampamento para investigar e resolver um caso, mas no dia em que pretendem voltar ao sobrado, se deparam com um temporal que os deixa ensopados no caminho de volta ao abrigo. O termostato está quebrado, não é possível fazer uma fogueira, só há um cobertor, e os dois precisam se aquecer antes que congelem dormindo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 2





	Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Quer mesmo ficar nesse acampamento mais um dia? Já resolvemos o caso.

– Você quer voltar? – Ele perguntou virando-se para ela, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco – O abrigo onde encontramos o tráfico fica muito longe do nosso, não vejo como motivo pra incômodo. E o dono do local já está tomando as devidas providências, especialmente pra não sujar o nome de sua empresa.

– Não, não me importo de ficarmos até amanhã. Senhora Hudson ficou com Clyde... Mas você sempre vai correndo pra casa quando acaba um caso... Achei que ia voltar logo. Vamos ficar então – Ela respondeu com um sorriso enquanto caminhava pela margem do pequeno lago.

Era de manhã bem cedo e o céu estava mudando das cores da madrugada para um leve azul, alguns filetes brancos de nuvens se formando. Joan caminhou até o lado de Sherlock e por alguns instantes os dois observaram o espetáculo do amanhecer. O canto dos pássaros alcançava seus ouvidos desde que haviam chegado ali, ainda quase no escuro. Haviam deixado o abrigo de madrugada para concluir o caso em outro abrigo a uma distância considerável e voltado a pé. Estavam em uma famosa rede de acampamentos, localizada próxima a um bosque, numa cidade vizinha a Nova Iorque. Além do lago, do céu e dos pássaros, pontes de madeira, pequenas trilhas e árvores também cercavam seu caminho de volta. Apesar de grande, o local era muito bem sinalizado e podiam encontrar guias a cada vinte metros, de forma que era impossível se perderem.

Joan pensou no quão diferente aquela paisagem fazia sua vida parecer. Nunca se imaginara num lugar daqueles por causa de uma investigação, ainda mais com Sherlock. Era bom fugir um pouco da loucura de Nova Iorque e dos painéis de crimes no sobrado, embora a chinesa não pudesse negar que aquela era sua casa, a casa dos dois, e sentia um pouco de saudades, ainda que fossem voltar no fim da tarde.

– Acho que agora podemos tomar café – ele disse quando começou a caminhar na direção contrária.

Ainda andariam por pelo menos meia hora até chegarem ao abrigo. O frio era intenso, ainda que o amanhecer estivesse bonito, o inverno logo chegaria, por isso estavam agasalhados. Enquanto andavam podiam ver o sol surgir. Os dois haviam presenciado aquela cena maravilhosa por mais de duas vezes durante os cinco dias em que ficaram ali. Em uma delas, após voltarem de mais uma investigação, Joan adormecera no ombro de Sherlock, sem sequer estar ciente de quando isso aconteceu, e ele a velou por vários minutos antes de deitá-la e cobri-la.

Com vinte minutos de caminhada, uma chuva começou a atingi-los, apesar das folhas das várias árvores em volta e em cima deles.

– Nós deveríamos correr?

– Não. A chuva ainda não se intensificou e estudiosos já provaram que correr molha mais do que andar já que a força da corrida faz as gotas de água colidirem com maior intensidade contra quem está correndo.

– Ainda temos dez minutos pela frente. Vamos nos ensopar até chegar lá de qualquer jeito. Vamos andando então.

Os dois continuaram seu caminho. A chuva aumentava sua intensidade conforme andavam e faltando cinco minutos de percurso já pareciam ter mergulhado no lago. Sherlock parou de repente, tirando o casaco e a jaqueta de couro, e recolocando o casaco ensopado.

– Por que você...?

– Sei que não se importa em se molhar e que é um pouco tarde pra isso, mas ainda temos cinco minutos e quanto menos água melhor. Não quero que fique doente, Watson – ele explicou enquanto colocava a jaqueta sobre sua cabeça.

Ela protestou pedindo que ele a usasse, mas Sherlock não quis saber e a fez proteger o rosto da água o melhor que pode com a proteção extra do couro sintético impermeável. Quando finalmente atingiram a pequena casa que era o abrigo, Sherlock tirou as chaves apressadamente do bolso e os dois entraram, trancando novamente a porta e retirando jaqueta, casacos, toucas, sapatos, meias, cachecóis ensopados e os separando para secarem depois. Por sorte suas malas semi prontas para a viagem de volta estavam perto da entrada e Joan conseguiu duas toalhas, entregando uma a Sherlock. Os dois se secaram o melhor que puderam e conseguiram tirar água suficiente de seus cabelos para não espalhar mais água pelo chão. O lugar parecia um pequeno apartamento por dentro. Paredes brancas, mobília cor de cerejeira e chão de carpete azul claro. Era projetado para ser um acampamento moderno, mas ainda mantendo algumas características tradicionais como dormir no chão, e a permissão para fazerem fogueiras do lado de fora, já que não havia plantas muito perto dos abrigos. Os dois haviam feito uma na noite fria do segundo dia.

– É melhor nos trocarmos e nos aquecermos depressa – Sherlock comentou – Você primeiro, Watson.

– Vou ser rápida.

Ela seguiu para o quarto, fechando a porta. Sherlock se livrou de sua camisa e tentou remover um pouco da água das calças. Quando já não estava tão molhado, seguiu para a cozinha e preparou rapidamente o café e fez chá. Joan voltou alguns minutos depois, ainda secando o cabelo com a toalha e Sherlock seguiu para se trocar no quarto. Quando os dois já haviam tomado café e se sentado no grande colchão no chão do quarto, ainda tremiam de frio. Especialmente Joan que ainda não secara seu cabelo completamente.

– Não temos um secador?

– Não, eu acabei esquecendo de trazer.

Sherlock se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ficando mais alto do que ela, e Joan o olhou com curiosidade. O britânico pegou outra toalha e passou a massagear os cabelos negros, os secando aos poucos. Joan olhou para baixo ao sentir-se ruborizar. As mãos dele fazendo leves círculos sobre sua cabeça eram tão suaves que parecia mesmo uma massagem. Ela quase dormiu até ele acabar e reclamou mentalmente quando as mãos se afastaram e a toalha desapareceu.

– Não ficou cem por cento seco, mas sua cabeça não está mais molhada.

– Obrigada, Sherlock – ela lhe deu um sorriso gentil.

– Não há mais nada a fazer, podíamos aproveitar a chuva pra dormir tudo que não dormimos nesses cinco dias.

– Você tá certo. Eu quero e preciso dormir.

– Isso pode ser complicado nesse frio, nosso termostato quebrou – o britânico disse ao tentar ligar o aparelho.

Colocaram meias em seus pés e toucas de lã em suas cabeças, pegaram um grande lençol e um cobertor, fecharam as cortinas, e deitaram-se em lados opostos do colchão. Os minutos correram e nenhum dos dois conseguia pegar no sono. Apesar da primeira noite ter sido difícil devido àquela extrema proximidade que os dois nunca haviam experimentado, acabaram por se acostumar no terceiro dia. Mas o que os impedia agora, apesar do barulho tão agradável da chuva caindo lá fora, era simplesmente o frio que insistia em não diminuir. Sherlock olhou para Joan, de olhos fechados, e viu a chinesa tremer debaixo das cobertas e apertar o tecido em torno de si. Passou instantes que pareciam uma eternidade pensando sobre como poderia deixá-lá mais confortável e a chamou, vendo os olhos puxados se abrirem.

– Watson...

– Eu tô bem, só sinto frio. E não temos mais cobertores no momento.

– Não vai conseguir dormir assim. E acredito que eu também não.

– O que você sugere?

– Deitarmos mais próximos. O calor humano ainda é a melhor fonte de calor nessas situações.

Ela o olhou pensativa. Sabia que Sherlock jamais faria algo para constrangê-la ou se aproveitar dela. Ele a respeitava e protegia como ninguém fizera antes.

– É só uma sugestão.

– Eu confio em você, Sherlock.

A oriental se moveu para mais perto quando ele fez o mesmo e ambos ficaram um pouco mais aquecidos que antes, mas Joan ainda tremia, murmurando incomodada às vezes. Sherlock hesitou por um instante e passou seus braços em volta dela, vendo-a abrir os olhos novamente.

– Fique calma – ele sussurrou – Só quero aquecê-la. Sabe que eu nunca faria nada pra te ferir de qualquer maneira, Joan.

– Obrigada – ela sorriu.

Apesar da situação estranha em que se encontraram, ela não podia deixar de admitir internamente que estava feliz e os sentimentos que ela nutria por Sherlock, escondidos profundamente em seu coração, a aqueceram por dentro, mas nada disse a ele. Por um instante pensou em como seria se ele sentisse o mesmo que ela.

Sherlock a abraçou com cuidado, pensando no quanto amava secretamente aquela linda mulher asiática, e lutando para continuar escondendo tudo o que sentia por ela há tantos anos. Enquanto a chuva caía lá fora, começou a acariciar de leve os cabelos negros, ouvindo Joan suspirar. Por um instante pensou em como seria se ela sentisse o mesmo que ele.

Ela ainda estremecia de vez em quando enquanto o frio se dissipava. Sherlock já estava bem aquecido. Joan era pequena em comparação a ele, sua menor massa corporal levaria mais tempo para reter o calor. Puxou-a mais para perto, fazendo a cabeça dela se encaixar em seu pescoço e as pequenas mãos se encolherem em seu peito. Aos poucos ela parou de tremer e Sherlock ficou surpreso ao sentir um braço dela o enlaçar também, enquanto a outra mão seguiu para seu ombro. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram e nesse momento ele começou a perder o controle sobre os próprios pensamentos.

– Sinto que você quer me dizer alguma coisa – ela falou baixinho, de olhos fechados.

– Por que acha isso?

– Sua respiração te denunciou. Não tenha medo de me dizer.

– O que você pensaria se de repente eu amasse alguém?

– Achei que tivesse renunciado ao amor.

– Porque me dá medo. Mas o que ando sentindo não.

– Sherlock Holmes sentindo amor por alguém... – ela brincou, apesar de sentir uma dor incômoda no peito – Não me diga que é por Clyde. E o que você sente? Amor fraterno?

– A princípio. Mas isso cresceu. Eu... Me senti aceito, seguro e protegido. E apesar de temer sua rejeição... – ele parou, tentando desistir, embora já não pudesse.

– Você me ama, Sherlock? – Ela perguntou, apesar de se arrepender no segundo seguinte, provavelmente acabara de machucar os dois.

Sentiu o coração dele acelerar, bem como o seu, e esperou uma resposta por dolorosos segundos.

– Eu amo você, Joan Watson – sussurrou.

Joan levou dois segundos para absorver a notícia, mais um para se sentir sem jeito, e o resto deles comemorando alegremente em seu interior. Não precisava se esconder mais.

– Que coincidência... Eu amo você, Sherlock Holmes.

Joan o sentiu respirar fundo e a tensão dele sumir completamente. Os dois se olharam por uma eternidade e enfim seus lábios pertenciam um ao outro, num longo beijo doce embalado pelo som da chuva lá fora. Sherlock beijou sua testa e os dois se olharam novamente.

– Como isso aconteceu? – Ela perguntou – Tão de repente...

– Era uma bomba esperando pra ser explodida. Nós apertamos o detonador, Joanie.

Sorriram um para o outro, trocando mais um beijo rápido quando se abraçaram novamente, enterrando-se embaixo das cobertas e finalmente adormecendo juntos sob o reconfortante som da chuva. Horas mais tarde acordaram perto do fim da tarde, sem chuva e sem mais problemas com o clima, quando finalmente puderam arrumar e suas coisas e viajar de volta para Nova Iorque.


End file.
